User blog:Black Dwarf Star/Students and Schools
Hello everyone, just your friendly neighborhood admin, Black Dwarf Star, talking about students and whatnot on the Wiki. Similarly to my User blog:Black Dwarf Star/Heroes and Quirk blogs, I'll be giving some advice to new users on students. Entrance Exam The start of everything. Every student needs to have in some way passed their school's entrance exam in order to even be able to go to there. When creating your student's Quirk, it is very important to figure out if your student would've been able to pass using it. While not every school uses the same methods as U.A., at least presumably, it can still be used as a base to determine the outcome. Although, keep in mind that Villain Points are not the only thing one can get when it comes to passing. Your character can still pass the exam by gaining primarily Rescue Points, but try to minimize the number of characters that enter this way. Just judging by those who scored in the top ten during Class 1-A's entrance exam, it is very difficult to pass by only receiving Rescue Points. Recommendations Recommendations is the other way that a student can enter a Hero academy during their first semester. However, considering the prestige and difficulty in getting into a Hero academy's Hero program, the number of students who get into an academy through this method should also be kept to a minimum. That isn't to say no one is allowed to make them, just that they should be very carefully crafted. Not only would they need to be strong with an effective Quirk, they also need to be highly intelligent, as shown with Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and, most recently, Honenuki. Transfers The final method one can enter the Hero course is via tranfering in. Judging from U.A.'s Sports Festival, U.A. appears to be the only school where this would be able to happen, as students get the chance to show off their skills during it, but even then it appears to be an extreme rarity and difficult to accomplish. As such, transfers should be even rarer than recommendation students. However, transfers don't need to worry about how they would pass the entrance exam, but would need to possess vast intelligence and be able to apply their Quirk to the extreme so that they would be able to outperform Hero course students and replace them. A useful Quirk wouldn't hurt either, as shown with Shinso in the Joint Training Arc. Schools As it's been shown in the series, there is more than just one school that teaches heroics. U.A., while the primary focus of the series, should not be the only one focused on within the fanon. Shiketsu, Ketsubutsu, and Isamu have all proven to be top rate Hero academies within the franchise. You can even create your own original Hero academies, both in Japan and internationally. If you create a new school, you wouldn't need to conform to the more defined way that U.A. does things, your character could be able to do whatever you wanted (within Wiki guidelines), without you needing to worry about how your character would've passed the entrance exam. Category:Blog posts